


Now I Lay Thee Down To Sleep

by tasteofhysteria



Series: Fic Translations [3]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/pseuds/tasteofhysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue en la noche cuando la respiración de Emanuel temblaba. Alejandro ponderó si Emanuel puede mantener sus promesas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Thee Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Spanish by kailnatha.
> 
> Cuba-Alejandro  
> Puerto Rico-Emmanuel

Fue en la noche cuando la respiración de Emanuel temblaba. Alejandro ponderó si Emanuel puede mantener sus promesas.  
  
En un manera extraña, hay algo que siente muy voyeurista de escuchar a alguien respirando en la odcuridad. Alejandro recuerda vagamente,  esos momentos cuando el estaba un poco muy chico para aser cual que cosa otro que la tediosa trabajo de rasgar cascaras de la caña, mientras sentando en un circulo de mujeres cotilleando, intercambiando recetas y remedios y intrucciones de amuletos para los enfermo del amor. Todos riendo en un voz baja, mientras contaban sus propias historias de romance.  
  
Una vieja bruja, doblada de edad, y cansada del trabajo duro, contó su historia en un voz filiforme, como una áspera brisa.  
  
"Es amor, cuando el sonido de ellos respirando es la unica arrullo que necescita."  
  
El sonido de la respiracion de Emmanuel, legando en lartamudeos y jadeos no es un arrullo, pero un advertencia, contra los peligros de dormir, y Alejandro es seguro que el tipo de amor easa mujeres estaban hablando de, todos esas decadas atrás no son como el amor de ahora. Si ay alguna.  
  
O tal vez es mejor a decir que no hay un amor perdido entre ellos y el hombre que insistió, para que ellos lo llamabam “papá”, a pesar que nunca estuvo el chance que tenia, para ser uno. Y por todo por arremeta y luchando es un alivo catártico, muy similar a lanceta un hierva, todo arriva hasta se redujo abierta y ahora todas las entrañas feas se derramaba, putrefacta y apestaba con putrefacción.  
  
Hay un niño de oro llegando a ellos, ofreciendole un ungüento y un parche para la herida, pero no parecia bien, en un manera. Y pondiendo un parche sobre este tipo de herida no la hace a desaparecer, solo cubro el facto que esta ahí.  
  
Tomo Alejandro un momento para dar cuenta que la carpa ha hido muy silencio por un momento largo. Se apoyo con su codo, tratando a mirar en la oscuridad mientras colcaba su mano temblorosa un distancia de los labios entreabiertos de Emmanuel, mordiendo con su propia ferocidad, mientras esperaba su otro mano, cerro en un puño duro donde sus uñas mordio creciente profundas en su palma.  
  
Hay un momento largo cuando todo esta muy tranquilo, las cigarras y ranas han quedado muy silencio, y los latidos de Alejandro es lento, y barro en sus oidos.  
  
Emmanuel retuerce, las lineas cansadas en su cara de joven, de estres, sauvizado por la luz baja de la linterna por un momento antes que se ahoga con nada, causando un soplo traqueteo y todavia esta respirando. Un milagro mas grande que la segundo venida de Cristo para entregar los males de un hombre, que amaba demasiado opresiva.  
  
Ale acostó en alivio, una mano fue a la cruz en el cuello, y el otro, buscando el mano de Emmanuel.  
  
"Ángel de mi guarda, dulce compañia," susurro mientras se entrelazo sus dedos, "No me desampares, ni noche, ni de dia-"  
  
"No me desampares," susurro mientras la respiración de Emmanuel vacilo de nuevo. "No me desampares…”


End file.
